The story of Mags
by BangBangishotyoudown
Summary: Why was Mags so close to Finnick? Was to make sure the rebellion happened the only reason she walked into that fog? Mags was not always the sweet old lady that everyone knows her as, these are that Games that changed her life forever. Not a Syot but I would still love some people to read!


**3 hours before the reaping-**

Mags Helbig did not know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the ripped blood-red curtains before it found its way to her face; nor did she know how long it took her to become aware of it.

She had fallen asleep in class again and started dreaming that she was fighting in the Hunger Games, which is strange, because she never had any ambition to be in these death games. She was running as fast as she could with her body feeling weak and every step made the red mist in front of her eyes Grow thicker. Mags did not know what she was running from nor did she care after all it was just a dream and the chances of her sector getting picked let alone her name being drawn was close to none.

"Mags Helbig" Mrs Small said from behind her desk that was situated at the other end of the room. Her blue eyes found Mags from behind her glasses "Do I need to even ask if you have done you homework?" Mrs Small sighed as she quickly pushed her glasses up her nose still keeping her eyes on Mags.

Mags looks round at the rest of her classmates who looked at her with a bored look on their face.

"W-what was the homework Mrs?" Mags said as she started to fiddle with something from under the desk. A burst of laughter from next to Mrs smalls desk echoed through the small but cold looking classroom. A laugh like that could only belong to one person, Dyran Odair the best looking guy in school.

"Have you ever done homework in your life Mags?" He said with his green eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. Most people would think Mags had a crush on Dyran but that was far from the truth. Mags and Dyran had been friends since they were 5 years old when their fathers used to fish, they would just sit on the docks all day in the sun and play together. Mags would make her fishhooks and sometimes try to teach Dyran them who return told her how to make a basket from nothing but weeds and shared his vast knowledge on fish. Even though Dyran was now the most popular guy in school and Mags was the most bullied person you would ever meet the two were still very close.

"Whatever Mags, its your future you are messing up not mine" Mrs Small sighed as she went back to writing in a battered old black note-book. Mags was well-known with teachers around the school for always forgetting her homework. She was a well-behaved girl overall and kept to herself a lot, even if she did get called antisocial or it. So she could never understand why she was always classed as a bad child for a small thing like homework.

"Mrs Small" a small boy said as he peeked his head round the large wooden classroom door. He has tears streaming down his face that ran from his bloodshot eyes and judging by his small height Mags guessed he was about 12 so this would be his first year in the reaping, that is if there sector was even picked. The District are separated into 6 sectors and each year one sector is picked and that is where the chosen child shall come from.

"Get back to work!" Mrs Small snapped at the class as the small boy ran towards her desk holding out a letter with the Capital seal on it.

"Thank you" Mrs Small dismissed the boy who took no time in running out the room as fast as he could. As Mrs Small read the letter her face dropped as she looked up at the class with worry printed on her face.

"Guys, listen" she said with a sweet and calming voice that made the class look up from their work in surprise and concern. "Our sector has been picked again this year," she said as she took her glasses off and started to clean them.

The class said nothing but just looked at each other, it was hitting them hard that one of them could be dead in less than 2 months. Last year Dyran was reaped but lucky for him there was a volunteer to take his place but this year they might not be so lucky. For Mags the day was just getting worse, it was bad enough that she had to come for extra revision but now straight after she was being forced to watch one kid walk to their deaths.

"Mrs, Mags is making a lure again instead of working" Hollered Ariel from next to Mags. Ariel was seen by all teachers in the school to be the smartest and a good girl when in fact she was a bully and enjoyed nothing more than picking on Mags, it just seemed to make her day.

"Oh shut up and go drown in a puddle!"

"Mags!" Screamed Mrs Small in disgust at Mags' comment "We do not say such horrid things to people" She as she snatched the fishing lure from Mags hands and made her way back to her desk. Ariel was always a teacher's pet; it was some wall she put up so no one could defend themselves.

"Yet we allow the fucking Hunger Games" Mags grunted as she narrowed her blue eyes at Mrs small.

"Right that's a detention, I am not having that attitude in my class room" Mrs small said as she checked her watch causing Mags to scrunch up her face in disgust. "You all best be getting home so you are ready for the reaping" Mrs small said in Disappointment as the class packed their things away and slowly excited the room.

The beautiful, glowing sun sat in the sky, bringing a gleaming light to the beautiful sand and sea. Its glittering, golden rays of heat warm Mags from the cool coast breeze, which was hitting her face. Its rainbow colours, shades of red, orange and yellow shine brightly into the gentle gust of fresh air, which blew around wether outside was perfect, not to cold and just the way Mags liked it. She watched the fish swim round her boat as she ran her hand through the crystal blue water. Most girls were at home now making sure they looked beautiful just in case they was reaped but Mags was not that type of person, she was who she was and she was not going to change that for some dumb Game.

"You know, you should really learn to keep your mouth shut once in a while" this made Mags stop dead in her tracks for a few seconds but after she ran the words through in her head she was reassured it was not a peacekeeper and turned to see who it cam from.

On the deserted beach stood Dyran with his copper brown hair shinning in the sun. He was still dressed in his mucky school uniform so Mags guessed he had not got home yet to get his 'best clothes' on. Mags smiled at the sight of one of the few people she liked in the whole district and started to pull her boat in.

"I was just walking home and I saw you, you're not hard to miss with your white hair" Dyran giggled as Mags tied her small ship to the docks. Well it was not really hers, it was her fathers but her father sometimes let her take it out to see so she could do some fishing.

"Is that your new pick up line?" Mags giggled as she ran her hand through her wavy white hair. Dyran said nothing and just looked at the ground with a smile plastered on his face. Looking around them there was nobody else to be seen only a couple of tiny animals scattered randomly around the wide stretched beach. The only sounds came from a the 'whoosh' coming from the turning waves, seen and a few loud 'cheeps' coming from white seagulls which occasionally fly by slowly over the sea swooping down to catch the odd fish. Mags could stay here all day just looking out at the never-ending sea and dreaming of what life would be like with out the Games.

"You know" Dyran spat out after a few moments of silence from the two "you are kinda of pretty, put some makeup on and you would look ok" He mumbled as he glanced up for a few seconds to look into Mags light blue eyes before switching them back down to the ground. This was one of the first times Mags had known Dyran be shy in all the years she had known him.

"I don't think anyone could make me look pretty" Mags snorted as she continued to look out the ocean. The silence that followed only lasted a few seconds but it seemed to last forever to Dyran, why was he stumbling over his words? It like he was on edge, maybe the horrors of being reaped last year still had not fully left his mind.

"My sister is good with things like this you know, she is only 12 but she can make anyone good-looking" Dyran said with a charming smile on his face. Mags looked at her refection in the water and nodded, after all if she was going to get reaped she was not going to look like she had been beaten up 3 minutes before but she knew she was never going to get reaped.

**So this is Mags Games and this is just a bit of her story before hand. Yes Dyran is related to Finnick but why I did this will be explained more later in the story. This is not a Syot but I do have one of the up so if you would be interested in submitting a tribute I would appreciate that!**


End file.
